


Well-Acquainted Strangers

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [12]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Alpha Jane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega John, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: To be honest, she only knew a small part her husband. And he only knew a small part of her, lying about who one was for six years could do that to a married couple. Make them well-acquainted strangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could not find Alpha!Jane/Omega!John anywhere so I wrote it myself.

It was unbelievable how everything that was once so pertinent wasn’t even a thought in her mind anymore. Well, apart from _survival_.

Jane sighed, reaching out to her half empty glass of wine. Smiling when another hand joined hers, refilling it.

“I thought you were asleep,” Jane said, looking up at her husband, her mate, her omega.

She was supposed to protect him.

John smirked with a nonchalant shrug, an already full wine glass in his other hand. “Kind of hard to sleep when your mate just tried to kill you.”

Jane glared at him, always hiding what she truly felt. “That was weeks ago.”

But she had, hadn’t she? She tried to kill him and almost accomplished it countless times.

She was supposed to protect him.

John chuckled, looking up into the night sky. It was warm tonight. Of course, this was Arizona. Not Jane’s first choice but they have, both, betrayed their agencies and there was a hefty price on their heads. Friends were now few and far in between. Technically, they weren’t even staying with their friend. They were leeching on Eddie’s aunt. An ex-agent of John’s facility. She had a guest room…on the roof of her house. Because, of course, Eddie’s family was just as eccentric as he was.

“Hey, baby…” John started, still looking up at the sky, but he trailed off with a sigh and stuffing his free hand in his pocket.

“Yeah…” Jane prompted, taking a sip of her wine.

“It’s just…” John sighed yet again and took a seat beside her, looking at her with that seriousness in his eyes that only her mate could accomplish. “What’s the plan here? We don’t have many options?”

Hmm…John always had this way of straightforwardly beating-around-the-bush. Complicated, much like she was.

“We…” It was her turn to sigh. “I know it’s not the thrills and adrenaline of the spy life, but we can try to be…normal.”

“Normal?” John echoed, almost immediately. Jane nodded. “Like a real nine to five, have a pup, or two?” Jane nodded again. She didn’t know how John would react to this. To be honest, she only knew half her husband. And he only knew half of her, lying about who one is for six years could do that to a married couple. Make them well-acquainted strangers.

“Yes, go off grid and be normal,” Jane said.

John laughed.

Not mockingly. It was genuine and relieved. It still startled her, though.

“I would love nothing more than to live a normal life with you,” John said genuinely, as is his entire existence has rested on the right answer.

Jane smiled as she pulled John closer to her, kissing his forehead.

“I was supposed to protect you,” Jane said, out loud for the first time. She hadn’t even meant to. Hearing the words shocked herself.

“And I’m supposed to be a good boy.” John said, “But I guess we’ve both been slipping as of late.”

Jane chuckled. Good boy? Since when has John ever been good. And he certainly never referred to himself as something so depreciating.

“Only you can make me laugh when I feel so shitty,” Jane said. John shifted in her embrace, settling more comfortably, scooting closer.

He was quiet for a moment before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jane said. She meant it, with the depth of her heart.

“So we agree, no more of this trying to kill each other nonsense,” John said, making Jane laugh again.

“Definitely not,” Jane said as she held him even closer, her arms holding him protectively.

John hummed a little, drowsily, “I like the sound of that.”

Like the flip of a switch, he was out. He always fell asleep so quickly while Jane was always left awake, to drown in her thoughts.

Jane kissed his hair and pulled a gun out of the side of her boot, watching the busy city under the night sky. She’ll fall asleep at some point, but first, she had to make sure no one came after them.

She was given a second chance to be a good alpha to her mate. Such things were rare. Jane took it very seriously.

She wasn’t going to fail John again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback and feel free to concrit; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> _Do you play Marvel Contest of Champions? Join my alliance: [ULAA] Ultimate Avenging Alliance. At the time of posting this, it's a very small alliance. Would love to grow it with fanfic people! My username in the game is Jeniouis as well._


End file.
